Heart Link
by Leizuki Chinx
Summary: As Kyousuke tries to get with Yuki, he notices this guy Shinichi… he gets the idea of him being Yuki's boyfriend. However, watching over Yuki, he soon discovers their true relationship. Kyousuke gets motivated and makes his moves... Shinichi on the other hand didn't mind, but not until he discovers a new reason growing behind her Yuki's special smile...
1. Episode 1: The Dream

**_We believe, our past experiences make up the person we are today..._**

**_People come and go… and we all know, however, the present could change everything..._**

_****_But will it change everything for Yuki? Or will the dull yet precious past mean more to her?_****_

_**Episode 1: **_**"The Dream"**

_**Scene 1: **_[Snowflakes continuously falling outside the window… Seen from the dark cloudy sky…inside the room is a girl sleeping uneasily. With her appearance, staring at her seems to convey mystery yet a sense of vanity remains apparent… A star is suddenly captured through the window, shinning imminently… Without knowing it…a dream just started her journey…]

"…Mama I can't sleep… Please stay here beside me until I fall asleep huh mama…"

"Sure my dear little Yuki… (Hugs) Mama promises to sleep beside Yuki tonight (smiles)…"

"(Cuddles) I love you mama! (Smiles) …more than anything else in the world!"

"(Hugs back) I love you too Yuki… you're the most precious thing in this world…"

"(Stares innocently) …more than daddy? Do you love daddy too?"

"(smiles)…You'll understand soon my dear… for now, what's important is mama loves Yuki very much! (Touches cheeks)"

"But you got sick because of daddy, right?"

"(Pets head) …as long as you're here with mommy, mommy will always be strong… You know… someone becomes strong when they have someone precious to protect… and you're the one that keeps mama strong... When you love someone, you want them to always smile and make them the most special person in your heart…

...and you've been that most special person to mama…and that's how it will always be… (Kisses forehead)"

… (Falls asleep) …

(Whispers…) "Pretty soon you'll grow up… You'll find out deeper meanings to that word (love)… at this point it's too broad for you to understand…"

[Shed tears…]

**Yuki: **[wakes up] "—Mama!" [Shouted]

[…got up realizing it was just a dream…crumples blanket covering her mouth…then a drop of tear rolled down her cheeks…] "Okasan… (Mother)"

[She was surprised to have her mom in her dreams that night… She couldn't help but feel really sad remembering those memories with her mom… It was just a long time ago, she was still 5 years old…so young and innocent when she lost her mom who died from an illness. She doesn't already have her dad either. He left them just before her mom gave birth to her due to a complicated relationship. She has no family left but her single aunt who currently lives with her happens to be so nice and treated her like her own child.]

_**Scene 2: **_[In School: The first day of another new school year (Junior High)…it was just the same ordinary day to everyone. Inside the locker room, Yuki started getting ready for class duty. She saw her friend Shinichi… exchange greetings began…]

**Shinichi: **"Ohayou! How's your day Yuki?" [Ohayou means Good morning.]

**Yuki: **"It's fine. Don't bother me please…"

**Shinichi: **[anxiously] "Why? Aren't you feeling well? Are you feeling sick? Oh, you better— "

[Yuki closed the locker then left immediately…]

**Shinichi: **"H-hey! Wait up! I'm coming too!" [Shinichi followed…]

[On their way to their classroom… Everyone in the corridor seems so excited about something…murmuring…chitchatting about the rumor that they have a new transfer student who came from America.]

**Shinichi: **[while walking] "Hey, Yuki have you heard about that transfer student? They say he'll be in our section..."

**Yuki: **[continues walking] "So what's the big deal about it then?" [Uninterested]

**Miharu: **"Shinichi! I'm glad I finally saw you again! .… I missed you so much! Nyaa!" […running up towards Shinichi]

**Shinichi: **"No way…" [*facepalm] "Not this very first day of school…"

[Miharu abruptly hugged Shinichi… Well, if she always does that? Yes! By the way, Miharu was Yuki and Shinichi's classmate since first year and if you mind asking, Miharu has a huge crush on Shinichi and she's obviously vocal about it.]

[On the other hand, Yuki went straight to their classroom… Then the school bell started to tune… Classes started…]

**Students: **[Section 3—A] "Ohayo gozaimasu, Wakouji-sensei!" ["Ohayo gozaimasu" means "Good morning"; "Sensei" means "teacher"]

**Wakouji-sensei: **"Good morning class. Please take your seats… [Students took their seats] Before we start, I'd like to introduce to you a new classmate… He's a transfer student from a University in Canada though he took grade school here in Japan. Dozo ohairi kudasai Stenheisen-san (Please come in Mr. Stenheisen)…

[The said student comes in… most of the students were so curious of how he looks like especially the girls. Upon entering the door, he faces his new classmates with a warm smile… Now seeing his appearance, most of the girls can't help but stare and blush on their seats. He was indeed good looking and he wasn't just any ordinary handsome guy but surely one of a kind heartthrob as well! …it wasn't just an ordinary day afterall. He was really a big hit to the girls…not to mention his surprisingly friendly aura. Sensei silenced the class then gave him a chance to introduce himself.]

**Wakouji-sensei: **"Keep quiet class… Let's give your new classmate a chance to speak…"

"By the way my name is Kyousuke Stenhiesen. What sensei told you just now are all right. I studied in Canda for about two years though I did study here in Japan longer during my grade school. Anyway I'm a half-Japanese half-Canadian, Japanese from my mother's side. I can speak both English and Japanese though I prefer Japanese most of the time. So much for the long introduction… It's a pleasure to be here! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! (Smiles)"

[Girls dazed in heart-shaped eyes…]

"…that was the most awesome smile ever…"

"He sure is smart too…"

**Wakouji-sensei: **"Thank you very much Mr. Stenheisen! Now please take that vacant seat beside Ms. Kishitani." […teacher pointed out beside where Yuki is.]

[Kyousuke immediately took the seat… Yuki was surprised but didn't pay any special attention…]

"Hi there!" [Kyousuke greeted cheerfully with a smile.]

**Yuki: **"hmph!" [Yuki seemed irritated, showing again her snobbish attitude. Murmurs in her mind, "Why on earth here was chosen for him to sit!"]

**Kyousuke: **[Smiles… yet at the back of his mind ^_^˘ "Oh…she's pretty cold…heheh…"]

[All those friendly attempts Kyousuke tries to start a conversation with his seatmate failed… Yuki totally ignores Kyousuke… Few minutes before the dismissal, Kyousuke started to feel really sleepy…]

**Kyousuke: **[*yawns…] …

[The bell again started to tune, classes were then dismissed… Yuki prepares to leave while Kyousuke still remains on the seat secretly keeping an eye on Yuki while playing with his pen. Yuki continuously ignores and snubs him… Well, she usually goes home together with Shinichi…]

**Shinichi: **[approaches Yuki…] "Iku?" ("Let's go?") […notices Kyousuke] "Hey there! Yoroshiku!"

**Kyousuke: **[surprised] "Ah, Yoroshiku…" [Smiles] ^_^˘

**Shinichi: **"Just call me Shinichi… By the way, this is Yuki—" *missing* ?_?

[Yuki on her way…] =_=˘

**Shinichi: **"M-matte! Yuki!" ^_^˘ [To Kyousuke…] "Ja ne!" [Waves and then leaves in a hurry.]

**Kyousuke: **[…smiles and waves back] ^_^ …

[Kyousuke saw a silver bracelet dropped on the floor right under Yuki's chair. He picked it up and read the name "y-u-k-i" on it. He tried to follow and call them back at once… but too late enough, they've gone already… He then decided to keep it and just return it to Yuki on the next day…]

**Kyousuke: **[Wonders…getting the idea…] "So he's her boyfriend then…if I'm not mistaken…" [Stares at the hallway…]

…. ~ending song starts to play~ …


	2. Episode 2: By Chance

_**Episode 2: **_**"By Chance"**

_**Scene 1: **_[The next day, Yuki was very busy searching for something she might have lost somewhere yesterday …something very important to her that it upsets her losing it. The only thing left by her mother since her childhood—a bracelet given to her as a present on her birthday…last birthday present maybe. She just can't afford losing it. Immediately after arriving at their classroom, Yuki started looking for it each and every place she thinks she went and might have dropped it…under the chairs, along the hallway, at the canteen, in the CR, and out the field. She didn't even ask for anybody's help. Kyousuke didn't even have the chance to talk to her. She won't even look at him. But not to the point where she's already too desperate that she finally asked for Shinichi's help…]

[While eating their lunch at the canteen…]

**Shinichi: **"Sou ka…" ["I see"]

**Yuki: **[sulky] "…"

**Shinichi: **"Geez. You should have told me earlier, Yuki… You sure find a hard time looking for it alone by yourself."

**Yuki: **[Puts chopsticks down on her lunch box.] "I should have found it already if I just noticed earlier. Besides I've always took care of it and I never thought of losing it in the first place…" [*pout*]

**Shinichi: **[sighs] "When is the last time you remember yourself still wearing it? Try to recall it..."

**Yuki: **"I've been trying to recall it since last night… But It's seems like almost every places are just possible. I can't barely recall exactly where …"

**Shinichi: **"No Yuki. Try to recall it again. Don't get overwhelmed by your worries. You'll surely find it. Besides your name is there so if ever someone or somebody finds it, they'll definitely be able to find its owner. We'll do something about it anyway, don't worry…"

^_^ […starts munching his rice ball with a smile on his face.] "For now, itadakimasu!"

[Yuki felt a bit relieved…]

**Yuki: **"Itadakimasu…"

[They just started eating when suddenly… Shinichi noticed Miharu together with her other two friends Shizuka and Mizuki. They just came also to eat their lunch… Shinichi also noticed she's looking around and he tries to keep himself unnoticed since he's getting the feeling that she's looking for him again.]

**Shizuka: **[just took her order] "I wonder if that guy's (Kyousuke) here. You haven't seen him around?" ,

**Mizuki: **[carrying her food tray] "Not a shadow…" =_=˘

**Miharu: **[looking around holding a lunch box …she actually prepared something for Shinichi] "Where's Shinichi? He's probably around here somewhere…"

**Shizuka: **"Neh Miharu! Are you eating with us or what?" […finds a seat]

**Miharu: **"M-matte! (Wait) Ikimasu! (I'm coming)" [disappointed]

**Shinichi: ***sighs*…at least we're not anymore in the same section. […referring to Miharu]

_**Scene 2: **_[On their way to their classroom… Yuki and Shinichi hear girls murmuring around about their new classmate again. Kyousuke's popularity among girls really is something that even those from other sections do talk about him. His cheerfulness and friendliness in spite seem intimidating for the girls though. He treats everyone nicely however he gives that impression of not being interested. They just naturally get the hint of being rejected on the process…]

**Girl 1 & Girl 2: **[Pushes Girl 3] "Ganbare! Now is your chance! Hayaku! Hayaku!" [Ganbare—Go for it; Hayaku—Hurry up]

**Girl 3: **[*blushes*] …

[Kyousuke on his way was suddenly hesitated…]

**Kyousuke: **[surprised] "Eh?"

**Girl 3: **[*perplexed*] O/O… "A-Anou… E-E-Etou…"

**Kyousuke: **"Nani?" (What is it?) [~smiles~]

**Girl 3: **[-melts-] … "F-For you!" [Bows with arms extended offering a present.]

**Kyousuke: **"Sou ka… Sankyuu!" ^_^ [takes it]

**Girl 3: **"D-Doitashimashita!" (Welcome!) 0… [-Runs away-]

[Kyousuke walked directly into the classroom …puts hands boringly inside his pockets carrying the girl's present under his arm. He enters the classroom and saw Yuki on her seat. He glanced at her…still Yuki doesn't mind him. Kyousuke just went to his seat, rests his arms on the table and take another pure glance at her. He thinks Yuki is avoiding her on purpose but it seems she doesn't have any significant reason to do so. Kyousuke however doubts it…]

**Kyousuke: **[…lies his back to his chair (arms on his pockets) while staring at their classmates] … *looks bored*

[Yuki on the other hand remained silent reading some of her notes… sensei still hasn't arrived yet. By the way, Shinichi is seated at the next row two seats at the back from where Yuki is. Shinichi is currently busy talking with his seatmates while Yuki as usual rarely talks to her classmates except Shinichi. Her cold gaze and cynical aura really explains a lot…]

[Later sensei arrived then class discussion started… Yuki then put out her pen from her bag and accidentally dropped it on the floor beside Kyousuke. Yuki would pick it up in that instant when Kyousuke had gotten it for her. Yuki was confounded all of a sudden…]

**Kyousuke: **[Offers pen to Yuki…]

**Yuki: **[*discomfited*] … [takes it]

[Yuki turned ill at ease…her heart awkwardly pacing… She furtively took a slight glance at Kyousuke when… he was actually looking her way all those time before her. Yuki winced back seeing his face smiling at her ^_^ …]

**Yuki ** - *Shamefaced* …

[After the dismissal, all students went home except Yuki who's still looking for her lost bracelet. She promises not to go home not until they've found it. In the same way, Shinichi promises to go help her look for it but unfortunately, he has a meeting to attend to as a class officer…]

**Shinichi: **"I'll be back right after this…" [-Leaves-]

[Yuki just can't leave without Shinichi so she decided to wait for him while searching for the bracelet… Kyousuke on the other hand was still holding the bracelet with him. _Just when does he plan returning it to Yuki? Maybe he's just waiting for the right timing to come…]_

**Yuki: **"Oboiteru!" [I remember]

[Yuki runs to the library… She didn't notice he just passed Kyousuke before the stairs… He's been there leaning beside the wall for no definite reason…]

**Kyousuke: **[stands upright…started walking his way to somewhere…]

[…but it seems it's getting clearer now…the pieces of the puzzle are now starting to fall into places…]

…. ~ending song starts to play~ …


	3. Episode 3: Impression

_**Episode 3: **_**"Impression"**

_**Scene 1: **_[Inside the library…no other students left…Yuki arrived with the librarian about to close the library already…]

**Yuki: **"Anou! …Mr. Librarian, just a moment please... I just have something very important to check inside. Could you let me in? Onegaishimasu! […bows]

**Mr. Librarian: **"But it's time for closing now… Just return tomorrow."

**Yuki: **"D-Demo! I really have to look for it now. I might not already have the chance tomorrow. Onagai Librarian-sama!

**Mr. Librarian: **"Sou desuka? (Is that really so?) Well, just promise me you won't do anything there other than that… Here, take this key. I'm giving you the responsibility of closing it."

**Yuki: **[pleased] "Arigatou!" […bows]

**Yuki: **[Searching over bookshelves…] "My bracelet… Where's it? [Searching between the aisles] I can't find it here either… [Under tables and chairs] Where is it? Where is it? I need it back! […grips hands tightly]

**Kyousuke: **"You seem looking for something…"

**Yuki: **[shocked] … [Trying to ignore…continues searching over bookshelves…]

**Kyousuke: **"I'm not sure if I'm just getting the wrong idea about this but you also seem to avoid me…" ^_^

[Yuki silenced for a minute…]

**Yuki: **"It's none of your business and you have your own business…do I have to explain it further?"

**Kyousuke: **"I have a business with you… Would that make me excused then?

**Yuki: **"I don't have much time to waste with you." [Turns her back…pretends she's up to books…]

[A book suddenly fell from the bookshelf near Yuki. She tried to put it back but she's not that tall enough to reach its place…]

**Kyousuke: **"Let me do that for you…"

[As Kyousuke approaches Yuki… the bookshelf suddenly… started to collapse! and Yuki is in trouble!]

**Kyousuke: **"Watch out!" [Startled]

[Kyousuke was urged and he tries to save her… Fortunately, Yuki is safe…but unfortunately, Kyousuke was the one hit by books and the heavy bookshelf. He sacrificed himself for sheltering Yuki…]

**Kyousuke: **[…on top of Yuki] "Daijoubu?" [You okay?]

[Yuki felt stiff for that very moment…not to mention that Kyousuke is almost right over her but… she was surprised of what Kyousuke had just done for her and she never expected a person she treated like total stranger would do such thing…]

**Yuki: **[-back to her conscious self-] "D-Daijoubu..." [I'm okay…]

_Scene speculator's view Yuki sited on the floor with her right elbow supporting her body, left arm on her chest and her legs lightly bent sideward to the right. Kyousuke's position is held a bit perpendicular to Yuki with his right arm straightened beside Yuki's left and his left elbow bent beside Yuki's right…both legs bent with the left kneeled._

**Kyousuke: **"We seem to have nothing else to do now… This thing's pretty heavy. ^_^˘

I suggest you can move out now Yuki before you could get yourself hurt…"

[Yuki's facial expression seems hidden… She had paused for a moment… Suddenly, she positioned herself into pushing the bookshelf up… She didn't follow Kyousuke's command instead she wanted to help him…]

**Kyousuke: **"What do you think you're doing? You're putting yourself again at risk!"

**Yuki: **"Dameru! (Shut up!) Look who's talking! Baka!" [Baka—idiot/stupid]

[Kyousuke was silenced…but then he chuckled…]

**Kyousuke: **"Yosh!" [Alright]

[They pushed the heavy bookshelf together… Then they moved out immediately until both of them were finally safe. They were very exhausted…]

**Kyousuke: **[Sighs] "Yokatta ne…" [What a relief…] ^_^

[…surprised on Yuki's reaction] "Huh...? Doushita no? (What's wrong?)"

**Yuki: **[sideways] "This isn't supposed to happen if not because of you. I told you to just leave me alone…"

**Kyousuke: **[points to his head] "Chotto… I don't remember you saying that…" ¬ ,¬

**Yuki: **[-face up-] "I did you idiot!" _…

¬_¬ ⌐ ⌐… *~eye to eye~*

[Yuki blushes… then shy away…]

**Kyousuke: **[smirks] "Demo (But)… I don't regret anything…"

**Yuki: **[astonished…eyes turned dazed] … [Slowly she turned her head facing Kyousuke… He was smiling at her… Yuki was unaware she was staring at Kyousuke's smiling face like that...] "I don't understand…but his smile feels like warming me inside…" […she murmurs on her mind] …

[Suddenly, a drop of blood rolled down from Kyousuke's forehead… Yuki was shocked… 0_0˘…]

**Kyousuke: **"Nani?" [What is it?] "Huh?" […noticed]

**Yuki: **[grabs Kyousuke] "You've got to be brought to the clinic…"

**Kyousuke: **"Yuki-san…"

[Yuki was stopped by Kyousuke calling her 'first name'.]

**Kyousuke: **"Daijoubu desu (I'm fine)… There's nothing to worry about… Besides, this is just a scratch…hehe!" […pats back of his head]

[Yuki realizes she was holding hands with Kyousuke. Just after she remembers…]

**Yuki: **[-back to her awareness-] "Ehhh? Let go of me!" […pulled Kyousuke's hand and throw him at the books.]

**Kyousuke: **"Ouch! That hurts! You're really a strong girl Yuki…" ^_^˘

[At the back of his mind… "But she just grabbed my hand, didn't she? She was just planning to bring me to the clinic a while ago…"] ==˘

**Yuki: **[turns her back] "G-Gomen… (Sorry) Ikimasu! (I have to go)"

[Yuki started to leave all of a sudden…]

**Kyousuke: **"Matte yo!" (Wait) [He grasped Yuki's hand.] "I have something very important to give you… I've been planning to return this…" […puts out from his pocket the bracelet Yuki has been looking for.] "This is yours, right? Here, take it…"

**Yuki: **[stared] "My bracelet…" […takes it]

**Kyousuke: **"You dropped it under your chair yesterday after you left with Yasui-san (Mr. Yasui) — I mean Shinichi-san. I didn't have the chances to give it to you lately… Gomen (I apologize) ..."

**Yuki: **[faces to her side…embarrassed] "…arigatou…" (Thank you) […she uttered softly.]

[She immediately started to go…]

**Kyousuke: **"Bye bye…"

[Yuki paused…then goes ahead…]

**Kyousuke: **[*chuckle*] "She's a little strange but… She's a lot cuter than I thought…" [Simpers]

…. ~ending song starts to play~ …

**_Hope minna enjoyed the first three chapters of "Heart Link" ^-^... This is my first fanfic by the way :3_**

**_I'll be very glad to hear your comments about the story. You can leave them in the review._**

**_Unlike the usual format, I've written it in an episode script form... as in anime manner. _**

**_Hope minna liked it though :)_**


	4. Extra Chapter 1

**CHAPTER: Extra**

**"Seikaku Sneak Peek!"**

How did minna imagine the characters in the story? Author-sama hasn't put out much descriptions of their physical appearance yet so far. Dakara… here's a hint to what our seikakus look like…

**Yuki Kishitani – **Long-haired. Has brown hair that extends down to her shoulders…typical Japanese haircut just like those from the anime characters namely Misaki Ayuzawa and Kohoko Hino. Her hair color looks just like Yuki Cross' (Vampire Knight) whom I also got her name. An important asset that would speak a lot of her personality would be her sharp-rounded doll-like eyes. Such eyes in the anime I believe give the characters a skeptical kind of attitude though I think it also gives them especially the protagonists (like Yuki), a broader window for emotions and expressive gestures. Yuki in general is a typical Japanese girl… short and cute in every physical aspect. Regarding her fashion, she loves wearing skirt and cute girly outfits but doesn't look overdoing. She also wears plain attires depending on the occasion, setting or event. At first glance, she looks almost like a spoiled brat…stuck-up and arrogant; however, Yuki's sensitivity to things gradually shows especially on the latter…

**Shinichi Yasui – **Just like our average black haired bishies, Shinichi is sure one of them! If you could observe from the first three episodes of the story, you might have gotten the first impression of Shinichi as kind, patient and brotherly especially when he's with Yuki. He really cares so much for Yuki not to mention he's the only close friend of her (If you want to find out their true relationship, better find out in the story. I won't spoil, okay?). Well, regarding her way of fashion, Shinichi is not that much of stylish when it comes to outfits. His preferences vary from simple pants, shorts, polo shirts, t-shirts and sometimes long sleeves. Simple normal attires actually do fit his personality. This is so far what I can reveal about Shinichi at this point. There are still a lot more to discover about Shinichi… (Same way with the other characters)

**Kyousuke Stenheisen – **What would you expect from a half-Japanese half-Canadian to look like? Who wouldn't get their eyes hooked up to such looks a hot blonde bishie possesses? He also has cool alluring eyes which matches and varies with his mood. Kyousuke's personality could be described as an optimistic type although he's more solemn most of the time which gives him the mysterious side. In a superficial view, Kyousuke is observed smiling a lot in the scenes and we can't judge him just yet…still has a long way to go (This thing called "character development" sure is tough eh?*sweat drop*). With regards to Kyousuke's fashion, he's more of stylish compared to Shinichi who's somewhat plain. He likes wearing double garments mostly but his outfits also vary…though I must say his clothes look quite expensive (I'm not saying he's rich, okay?). Well, let's just imagine a mixed character of "cool" Usui Takumi and "cheerful" Pete Pumps…

...to be continued after new characters have been revealed from the next few chapters...^-^


	5. Episode 4: Black Cat

_**Episode 4: **_**"Black Cat"**

_**Scene 1: **_[It was early in the morning, the gleams of the sun started to enter Yuki's room through her window. A slightly cool breeze of the wind touched her cheek. Yuki awakens and yearns into opening her eyes. She was dazzled… the sun was shining too bright already unlike the usual time she wakes up. Just after she realized she was already late for school! She checked her alarm clock then found out its dead… =_=˘ Yuki started rushing her way into the bathroom then back to her room to quickly wear her school uniform. Her aunt is out early for work and just left her with a cooked breakfast ready.]

[Immediately after taking her breakfast…she walks briskly to school. Even though her school is just walking distance to her home, she got to wait for the "walk" sign at the pedestrian lane then cross the steep bridge. Finally, she's almost at the school gate…together with the other late students coming. Out of nowhere, a black cat suddenly passes and seems staring at her. Now, Yuki's frustrations are building up…even the cat wants to get on her way.]

**Yuki: **"Get out of my way!" [*clenched fists]

[The cat's furs rose in shock then it scampered away… Yuki goes on her way to the locker room then immediately put her indoor shoes on. Before she realizes it, she had left the key to her locker on the table in her room. Now, Yuki feels really frustrated…it was quite a day to begin with. She just leans her back against the locker then slides down to a sitting position. She crouches there and decided to just quit chasing the time. Yuki looks really tired…]

"Yuki, daijobu? Doushita no desu ka?" (Yuki, are you okay? What's wrong?)

[Yuki faces up…its Shinichi…]

**Yuki: **… [Looks side wards]

**Shinichi: **"You should be fine now…" […sits beside Yuki…rustles hair.]

[Shinichi truly can see through her… Whenever she has troubles, Shinichi knows very well how to make her feel better. Yuki is very much aware of that however. As long as she has Shinichi with her she'll be fine…]

**Yuki: **"Hey, stop messing up my hair!"

**Shinichi: **"But it already looks messy" [*smirk]

**Yuki: **"…and you're making it look even messier!"

[Droops down…] "…are you sure you don't plan on taking the exam?"

[At this point in time, they're currently having an exam… and Shinichi here… obviously he was again worried about Yuki being not yet around so he waited for her there and disregarded the exam…]

**Shinichi: **"I'm more worried about other stuffs right now…" [He's actually talking about Yuki.]

**Yuki: **"You haven't changed a bit Shinichi…" [Whispers in her mind *touched*]

[…bell rang…]

**Shinichi: **[…stood up] "It's almost time for the next period. Shall we go then?"

[Yuki stood up with cheers on her face…]

[They went directly to their classroom… Upon arriving together with Shinichi, the class president approached Yuki…]

**Shinichi: **"What is it kaichou?" (Kaichou means president.)

**Kaichou-san: **"I have something to tell to Yuki-san…"

**Yuki: **"About what matters Ms. President?"

**Kaichou-san: **"You're being called by the librarian at her office. It's urgent."

**Yuki: **[stunned] "Wakarimashita" (I understand) "I'll be right there." [She was actually reminded of the mess she just caused yesterday. Yuki now feels really anxious of what will happen next…]

[Yuki started to leave then Shinichi attempts to follow but the kaichou insisted him not to…]

_**Scene 2: **_[In the librarian's office: Yuki is sitting on the chair in front of librarian-sama's table waiting...feeling nervous of the possible punishment.]

**Librarian-sama: **"Ms. Kishitani…"

**Yuki: **"H-Hai!"

**Librarian-sama: **"Did you find what you were looking for yesterday?"

**Yuki: **[*surprised of the question] "S-Sou desu…" (Yeah) *sighs*

**Librarian-sama: **"Good then where's the key?"

**Yuki: **"Anou… I'm sorry mam but I left it in my room. I was really in a hurry lately."

**Librarian-sama: **"Hmm… just be sure to return it to me before the dismissal… Well, be thankful someone gave me this duplicate key."

**Yuki: **"Sou ka…" [*dumbfounded]

[Yuki was saved there for a moment… For some reason, she really felt like thanking that person. She never knew what punishment she could have gotten if not because of the said person's doing. Yuki realized despite all the mischief along the way… she's still lucky and maybe she's just not noticing the good side to everything that happens. Knowing that she has Shinichi with her and the fact that she found her precious bracelet…it's not a misfortune afterall…]

**Yuki: **"I think, I should have said ohayou to the black cat eh…" [*smiles]

[Yuki then goes back to their classroom. Shinichi was so worried what has been happening to Yuki and why she was called to the library's office. She's been acting strange and he thinks it might have something to do with yesterday. Before they went home together, Yuki had told Shinichi how she found her bracelet though she seemed hiding something. Shinichi asked her if something happened since her face looks as if she has something to tell. Yet Yuki prefers not to mention the details to him particularly the unpredictable events that just happened. Shinichi remains anxious…]

**Shinichi: **"Ever since we went home yesterday… she doesn't seem well. I bet there's something bothering her that she doesn't want talk about… or she's just not feeling well."

_flashback: _[After Yuki left during the library incident, Kyousuke had no choice there but to fix the mess. He arranged the books back to their respective shelves. It was quite an effort for him really. Kyousuke also tried to borrow a duplicate key from the student council and fortunately with his charm he was able to get one.]

**Kyousuke: **"She's gotten herself into such trouble without even knowing..." [*sigh]

…. ~ending song starts to play~ …


	6. Episode 5: The Real Surprise

_**Episode 5: **_**"The Real Surprise"**

_**Scene 1: **_[The Junior Students will be having a tour! Everyone was very surprised to hear the rumor that the very rich 3rd year student council officers suggested a tour event. It's a special celebration for the success of the junior students being the chosen representative for the upcoming national school Olympics…and at the same time to serve as an important training event for all the junior students to participate and enjoy themselves. They were all very excited thinking that it'll be full of distinct games and activities…they were expecting so much fun and adventure from it! ]

…students chatter…

**Mizuki: **"This is going to be so much fun!"

**Miharu: **"I'm so excited!" […clasps hands]

**Shizuka: **"It's a perfect chance for me to wear my beautiful swimsuit!" [*waddle]

**Miharu & Mizuki: **[*in chorus] "Beach!"

**Shizuka: **"Perfect chance for me to get close with Kyousuke as well!"

**Mizuki: **"Hey! What are you talking about? Kyousuke is mine!"

**Shizuka: **"How dare you sound like you own Kyousuke just like that? He doesn't even know who you are!"

**Mizuki: **"But as far as I'm concerned…he did smile at me once. Kyaa!"

**Shizuka: **"Stop fantasizing there silly. Kyousuke always look like he's smiling…" [*glimmering eyes] "…the most awesome smile ever!"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, right. Look who's fantasizing…" ==˘

**Miharu: **"Shinichi is even way cuter than that Kyousuke guy…" w

[The girls were busy arguing when Kyousuke had just passed by…]

**Miharu: **"Hey, look! It's Kyousuke…"

**Shizuka & Mizuki: **"Where? Where?" [*turn]

**Girls: **[Blushy ]

**Kyousuke: **[…smiles sideways.]

**Girls: **[*melty~]

[Kyousuke went directly into the classroom… He seems to be a blow to the girls whenever he passes by. Gorgeous looks coupled with a friendly type of personality…nothing more to say. Yuki on the other hand was on her way approaching Kyousuke, Yuki was surprised to see him…same way with Kyousuke. The two was hesitated for a bit then Yuki goes ahead into the room feigning ignorance in front of him.]

[Everybody took their seats as Wakaouji-sensei (their class adviser) approaches…]

**Wakouji-sensei: **"Good morning class!"

**Class: **"Good morning Wakouji-sensei!"

**Wakouji-sensei: **"What was that? All of you are quite very energetic today. I bet you've heard some rumors about the tour, haven't you? Well then, we're going to talk about it today and by the way yours truly will be in charged." [*smiles]

**Class: **"Yey!"

**Wakouji-sensei: **"First of all… the main mechanics of the tour is… _by partners_."

**Class: **"By partners?"

**Wkaouji-sensei: **"Yes, by partners."

**Class: **[*murmurs] "…by pairs in a tour?"

"…how the hell is that?"

"…interesting…"

"…what pairs?"

**Wakouji-sensei: **"Listen class. For you to know… it's to give you more responsibility other than yourself, in other words, you will be responsible with your colleagues. We'll have lots of surprises planned for you. We hope for all the juniors to be more intact with each other. You should be able to build harmonious relationship with everyone and make new friends. Besides, that's what the student councils wish… Anyhow, all of you seem curious already who will be your partners, right? Well, it goes like this… your seatmates will be your partners, got it?"

**Kyousuke: **[*smiles] "Seatmates huh… interesting…" [*facial expression quickly shifted…turns to his side, to his seatmate…Yuki*]

**Yuki: ** - -stared- - […was paused from copying some notes (from the previous periods)…holds pen hanging… That was the real surprise for her.]

_**Scene 2: **_[Outside the school building: It was already dismissal… all students are on their way home... everyone's still talking about the upcoming tour. The scheduled day was tomorrow and since it was quite a surprise, they're all baffled about planning. In fact, they were dismissed early for them to have some time to prepare…]

**Yuki: **"Hey, move faster Shinichi or I'm leaving you behind!" […out of the building]

**Shinichi: **"I'm on it… Wait up!" […catches up]

"So where are you planning to go shopping?"

**Yuki: **"Stop complaining! You're going with me whether you like it or not!" [*scoff]

**Shinichi: **==˘ "I didn't even say anything like that…" [*in his mind]

"Can I at least know what we are going to buy there?"

**Yuki: **"I don't know yet… We'll find out when we get there already so stop asking!"

**Shinichi: **"Yes mam, I understand. Thanks a lot…" ==˘

[...in Shinichi's mind] "Yuki is fine this way… I'm glad she doesn't look troubled by stuffs anymore…" [Smiles]

[Meanwhile, (there are no other students left inside the room except him) Kyousuke was observing them from up the window of their class room… leaning his cross-folded arms on the window frame…]

**Kyousuke: **"For some reason… seems like it's not what I thought afterall…" […he actually means Yuki and Shinichi being a couple.] *smirks*

[…hears voices murmuring somewhere behind the door outside the room…]

**Kyousuke: ***turns* … ? ? ?

[…girls flee *disappeared like wind*~] O.O ?

…. ~ending song starts to play~ …


	7. Episode 6: The Travel

_**Episode 6: **_**"The Travel"**

_**Scene 1: **_[1:30 pm – Inside the school bus: Everyone is so noisy… chatter here, chatter there! Can't wait for the bus to stop and mark its mysterious destination. While others just having their own outside world plain ignoring the sounds. Besides it wasn't fully explained to them what will happen keeping them mystified and as well excited. They were told that it's going to be a three day tour and emphasized that they will be having survival challenges and corresponding prizes will be given which then explains that some of them will be eliminated by partners. Well, currently inside the bus they were already seated with their partners. Yuki (faces outside the window) and Kyousuke (with head phones on) on the other hand, remained silent for having themselves just seated there next to each other (Both of them seated a few seats near the front part; Yuki near the window while Kyousuke near the aisle)… apparently they are uncomfortable for being "partners"…]

[Shizuka and Mizuki at the middle part of the bus…]

**Mizuki: **[seated at the back of where Shizuka is] "Hey Shizuka, look! Yuki – over there…" [*trying to show the location with her eyes]

**Shizuka: **"Huh?" [-gaze] "Oh, I see… so she's Kyousuke's partner huh…" [*laughs]

**Mizuki: **"Hey, why are you laughing?"

**Shizuka: **"Nothing. It's just that we have nothing to worry about."

**Mizuki: **"Are you trying to say that… I get it now. There's no way Kyousuke would be interested to such snobbish girl, right?" [*grins]

**Shizuka: **"Exactly! Besides, I'm the only girl who's right for Kyousuke!" ^_^

**Mizuki: **[*annoy] "Sad to say but you're just saying the same impossible thing too you know…"

**Shizuka: **[*exasperated] "What did you say?"

**Mizuki: **"Meh, never mind…"

**Shizuka: **[*infuriated] "You!"

**Mizuki: **[-change topic-] "Where's Miharu by the way?"

**Shizuka: **[*huff] "If you're looking for Miharu, she's over there!"

**Mizuki: **[-gaze] "Eh?" [*sweat drop] o_o˘

**Shizuka: **"She got her partner you see…" [*smirk]

**Mizuki: **" – and it's Shinichi…"

**Shizuka: **"Now her dream finally came true!" [*foolish laugh]

[Meanwhile, Shizuka's partner (Takayuji) seated beside her was sleeping all those time the two of them were babbling… when he awakens…]

**Takayuji: **[…mumbling] "What's the noise all about ne Shizuka?"

[Shizuka punches him back to sleep… Takayuji instantly falls to sleep on Shizuka's lap*]

**Mizuka: **"I guess what you did was just a bit too harsh Shizuka…"

**Shizuka: **"That's the only fastest way I could think to keep him shut up." [*sneer]

[Well, as you can see… they're that close :3 While on the other hand Mizuki's partner namely Tatsuya (the nerd of the class)… what would you expect he'd be doing? He wears spectacles and holds a book on his hand.]

[For that moment, Shinichi is currently seated with a partner he least expected. Fortunately, his partner is Miharu. Since both of them have their partners absent, Sensei demanded them to be the partners. They were actually seated at the back part…]

**Miharu: **[*joyfully*] "I'm so happy that you're my partner Shinichi!" [*clings]

**Shinichi: **"Hey, stop it Miharu… You're suffocating me!" [*flinch]

**Miharu: **"But I really-really missed you a lot Shinichi!" [*hugs tight]

[Later, the bus suddenly breaks into stop… Miharu and Shinichi fell off their seats... leaving Miharu seated like a princes on top of poor Shinichi...]

**Miharu: **"Shinichi? Where have you gone?" […searches]

**Shinichi: **[*sprawled] "You idiot…" [-trembling voice] ==˘

[The two got up…]

**Shinichi: **"So are we finally here?"

**Miharu: **"How cute! I should have asked you the same question, Shinichi!" ^_^

**Shinichi: **** - ***facepalm* llll˘

**Wakouji-sensei: **"Let's go guys... Come on, were here!"

[Students started to move out… Kyousuke then started to make his first move…]

**Kyousuke: **"So shall we go?"

**Yuki: **"I can go myself…"

**Kyousuke: **"You're way too slow… let's get going!" […grabs Yuki's hand then drag her in a hurry on the way out of the bus…]

**Yuki: **"W-wait! What's going on with you?" […being dragged.]

[Shinichi and Miharu were conversing when these two suddenly crossed between them…]

**Shinichi: **"Yuki? Hey, Yuki! Wait for me!" […follows after.]

**Miharu: **"Shinichi, where are you going? Wait – I'm coming with you!" […follows*]

_**Scene 2: **_[5:45 pm – Outside the bus: Kyousuke halted together with Yuki…]

**Yuki: **[*mad*] "Let me go!" […pulled her hand off] "What do you think you're doing huh?"

[While on the other hand, Shinichi was after Yuki when Miharu was running instantly after Shinichi… here she comes!]

**Miharu: **"Shinichi!"

[Shinichi just got his first step out of the bus…turned totally shocked seeing Miharu leaped on her way out towards Shinichi… Shinichi was seized to catch her…]

**Shinichi: **[*fretted] "Hey! Are you nuts? You didn't even think twice you idiot?"

**Miharu: **"I don't have to think twice when it's Shinichi!" [*squeeze*]

**Shinichi: **"So at least you can get down now or I'm gonna drop you."

**Miharu: **"Seriously? You can't do that Shinichi…"

**Shinichi: **"J-just get down Miharu, will you?" [*annoyed]

[ Back to Yuki and Kyousuke's scene: Kyousuke was staring at the sunset…ignoring Yuki's blabber* Yuki notices it tracing Kyousuke's gaze. The sunset was really beautiful at that view. Kyousuke glanced at Yuki's face noticing the fascinated expression on her face… He discovered that Yuki also appreciates such stuffs… ]

_**Scene 3: **_[Everyone started walking their way to that place where they're going to stay temporarily before it gets too dark… They followed sensei then stopped in front of a big old apartment… ]

**Wakouji-sensei: **"Now we are here!"

**Students: **"Huh?" [Disgusted]

"Teacher don't tell me this is–"

**Wakouji-sensei: **"This is the apartment that I'm talking about."

**Students: **"Nani?"

**Wakouji-sensei: **"Why? Is there any problem?"

[…students mumbling*]

**Wakouji-sensei: **"So what are we waiting for? Let's go check inside!"

**Shizuka: **"What kind of place is this? I can't believe that some people can still manage to stay in this kind of apartment. [Mourning] Oh, no…this is going to be a terrible lodging experience…" =_=

**Wakouji-sensei: **"Hey, come on everyone!"

**Yuki: **[haughtily] "This is insane! I don't want to come in there..."

**Kyousuke: **"Come on, Yuki… we just have no choice, right?"

**Yuki: **"Hey, are you following me?"

**Kyousuke: **"Not really… How about getting inside now? Come on, let's go!"

[Kyousuke took Yuki's things to bring them inside, but not just that…he also took Yuki's hand again then started to drag her again.]

**Yuki: **[perplexed] "Hey! What are you doing? Wait! Hang on!"

[They've just captured some others' attention especially the girls -Kyousuke's admirers particularly. 'Jealousy' mixed up with 'anger'… Well, who knows who might these girls be? Anyway, the result is like this…]

**Mizuki: **[*enviously*] "Did you just saw that?" […talking to Shizuka…]

**Shizuka: **[*infuriated*] "That girl! I never thought that she's also trying to compete with us on Kyousuke… Now, she's definitely one of our rivals!"

**Mizuki: **"Oh! Look! She's also touching Kyousuke's hand!"

**Shizuka: **[angrily] "Yuki! How dare you do that on Kyousuke! I'll make her regret this!"

_**Scene 4: **_[Inside the apartment…]

**Kyousuke: **"Hey, we're here!" [Kyousuke ceased to stop.]

**Yuki: **"Don't you ever try to do that again! And could you please let go of my things now?" [She pulled her hand from Kyousuke's grip.]

**Kyousuke: **"Oh, Did I hear it right? You just said 'please'?

**Yuki: **"I don't know what you're talking about… Just give me my things now! Give me that!" […trying to get them from Kyousuke…]

**Kyousuke: **"Alright... alright… I'm putting them off for you."

**Yuki: **[She then took her things…] "Hmph!" [She now decided to leave Kyousuke…]

**Kyousuke: **[smiles...] "She can really get so stubborn sometimes…"

"He's looking after her. It can't be helped when she's also after him… though I've got my eyes on you now…"

[Well, who knows what Kyousuke just meant by those words? :3]

…. ~ending song starts to play~ …


	8. Episode 7: CloseMysterious

_**Episode 7: **_**"Close-mysterious"**

_**Scene 9: **_[Inside the apartment: The sun is already setting down from the outside so everybody had no choice but to get in there… and now, they're just waiting for another surprise to come whether expected or unexpected it may be…]

**Wakouji-sensei: ** "Is everybody in here already?"

**Students: **[sadly] "Yes teacher…"

**Shinichi: **"This place looks weird… it's quite dim here…"

**Yuki: **[…depressed] "…so what are we going to do now?"

**Shinichi: **[surprised] "Huh? Yuki! There you are!—" [He clamored]

[Yuki agitatedly covered Shinichi's mouth to keep him shut up… but actually to hide herself from Kyousuke…]

**Yuki: **"Shhhh…" [She then let go Shinichi…] "Don't call my name too loud like that again, okay?"

**Shinichi: **"I'm sorry… I was just looking for you, but I didn't even see you around. Where have you been going lately?"

**Yuki: **[*mock*] "Just chasing around with a stranger… don't mind it."

**Shinichi: **"Huh? …a stranger? What do you mean?" ("…I guess you're the one being strange here, Yuki.") ^_^˘

**Yuki: **"I mean… Just forget about what I said. [*turns her back] It's nothing at all… really…" [Looks frail]

**Shinichi: **"Alright then… if that's so. Well, I think I'd rather ask… How's the travel anyway?"

**Yuki: **"… … …"

[Yuki did not reply… She appeared motionless. Shinichi wonders why she had no reactions at all… He tried to look at her face but he couldn't see well… Yuki's hair seems to cover her eyes at that moment… Now, Shinichi is worried…]

**Shinichi: **[anxiously] "Hey, Yuki… what's wrong?"

[Yuki suddenly started to fall and hang down into Shinichi's catch…]

**Shinichi: **"Yuki? Yuki… are you alright?"

[Yuki faced Shinichi shown with her eyes looking droopy and weary… she had immediately fallen into sleep…]

**Shinichi: **("I see… she looks so tired already…") "Yuki, you shouldn't fall asleep here. You hear me? We have to find our rooms first… Hey, Yuki… Wake up!" ("Oh, no… she has seriously fallen asleep…)

[Yuki remained deeply asleep on Shinichi's arms… Maybe she doesn't worry because she knows that Shinichi is already right there beside her and he'll take care of her… Suddenly, the entire apartment started to light up with all its lamps…]

**Wakouji-sensei: **"I'm sorry guys for keeping you waiting."

**Students: **[surprised] "Wow…"

**Mizuki: **[*amazed*] "Look! …this place is just awesome! But how could it be? I thought it was like a haunted house…"

**Shizuka: **[*astonished*] "It doesn't matter anymore! What's important is… it now looks amazing from here! Now, we have nothing to worry about!" ^_^

[On the other hand, Miharu was busy lookin' around for Shinichi…but actually, Shinichi had just escaped from her…]

**Miharu: **"Shinichi…. Shinichi… Where have you gone? He said he will just be getting something he left inside the bus… [*perceiving] Nyaah! He tricked me! Shinichi!" _

**Wakouji-sensei: **"Now, I think it's time for you to show your rooms. Don't worry everyone… this apartment is big enough for all of you."

[Unexpectedly, the apartment was unbelievably different from its appearance outside just like the way the students reacted from it. The place was surprisingly clean, bright, settled and comfortable to stay as if it's not that old already. The rooms were as well more pleasing and convenient which gives anyone who enters a nice and cool impression about the place. Everyone was finally brought to their rooms… Shinichi brought Yuki into her room…]

**Shinichi: **[-carrying Yuki-] "There you go…"

[Shinichi was carefully lying down Yuki on her bed when he accidentally tumbled down right in front of her. Fortunately, Shinichi had maintained his balance trying to keep Yuki undisturbed. However, he opened his eyes when he just noticed that their faces were already inches apart before they could almost kiss each other… Shinichi couldn't move at an instant. He appeared stiff at that moment he was hanging there on top of Yuki in bed. He couldn't believe that he's staring at Yuki's face so closely like that… Shinichi aimlessly blushed… But without them knowing, Kyousuke had been watching them just from behind the door…. Shinichi abruptly stood up from his position after he was suddenly backed to his conscious self. Shinichi felt so awkward and uneasy of the situation and that he couldn't look at Yuki's face directly… Shinichi turned his back and then decided to leave Yuki… Shinichi was about to touch the door knob when Yuki suddenly uttered…]

**Yuki: **[in a very soft voice] "Where are you going? Don't leave me alone… Please stay with me…"

[Shinichi was startled wondering if Yuki was really awake and that she was aware of what just happened. He turned with his eyes that seem so nervous… Shinichi's heart quickly pacing as he was facing Yuki… Fortunately, he saw Yuki was still deeply asleep. Shinichi took a deep breath…feeling safe knowing that Yuki was just sleep talking. Yet he thinks Yuki is having trouble sleeping. He went near Yuki and secured the blanket on her…]

**Shinichi: **"Don't worry… I will always be right by your side… Sleep well Yuki…"

[Shinichi finally started to go and secure the door closed for her… On the other hand, Kyousuke had immediately escaped from there before Shinichi could saw him. It just seems that Yuki gave Kyousuke a chance to run off. Meanwhile, Kyousuke was still there hiding behind the wall of the other room. He just saw everything and he was so curious about it… He then immediately got into his room…]

_**Scene 10: **_[Inside Kyousuke's room: Kyousuke laid down his bed… He was lying on his back with his arms crossed underneath his head. He seems to be thinking something… probably there's something bothering his mind and perhaps, he's wondering about what he just saw lately…]

**Kyousuke: **[murmurs in his mind] "Well, quite strange for a close friend to react that way…" [He recalls the scene…]

[Kyousuke remembers the time he was asking one of their classmates about Shinichi's relationship with Yuki…]

►►_flashback►►► …one answered, "You mean, Shinichi's relationship with Yuki? As far as I know… Shinichi has already been Yuki's best friend since when they were in grade school… [Smiles as she remembers…] Those two would always quarrel whenever Shinichi does something out of Yuki's limits. But in spite of Yuki's 'stuck-up' personality, Shinichi still remains patient and understanding. He never gets mad at Yuki nor blame her even once… and besides, Yuki always have the guts to forgive Shinichi in every way that's why their friendship remains tight and strong until now… But you know what? There's something so mysterious about Shinichi when it comes to Yuki…" […curiously wondering.]_

_**Kyousuke:**__ [interestedly] "What do you mean -so mysterious about Shinichi?"_

"_I can't tell either… I just feel like it's a very deep thing that's hard to know…"_

_**Kyousuke: **__"But do you think is it still possible for Shinichi to hide something from Yuki?"_

"_They have been friends for so long…they've known each other long enough so I think there's anymore no reason for them to hide something between them…"_

_**Kyousuke: **__ "I see…"_

[Now the question again starts to call back in Kyousuke's mind… We can tell that Kyousuke is somewhat smart and observant to the point of learning the real story behind Yuki and Shinichi out of curiosity… yet he thinks that there's still something missing… and now he's beginning to notice one strange thing…]

…. ~ending song starts to play~ …

**_Gomenasai (sorry) minna.._.. for the hang up with the story..._**

**_School had been keeping her busy and writing when not in her anime-ish mood ish n0 go0d :(_**

**_Demo, please inspire Leizuki-chan to write more and better _**

**_by letting her hear your comments about the story~ :3_**

**_Onegaishimasu! 3 ..Ganbaremasu! (i'll try my best! ^-^)_**


	9. Episode 8: Counting On You

_**Episode 8: **_**"Counting on You…"**

_**Scene 11: **_[It was the first day of the tour…Wakouji-sensei had instructed everyone to be out of the apartment at exactly 7 am and everybody should be prepared that the challenges of the tour may start at anytime or may come unexpected. At exactly 7:00 am, the bell would start to ring…which then marks the start of the first challenge. Sensei also emphasized the highlight of the tour as "BY-PARTNERS"- and so let the challenge begin!]

"C-R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-NG-NG-NG!"

[Everybody rushing one-by-one out of their rooms… Some still fixing their clothes while running and some still eating their breakfast in a hurry… "_How funny is it to see everyone cramming? *ha-ha!*" _But at last, just a few minutes after… almost all of them were already outside yet very exhausted. But hey! Where are the others? Oops! 'Seems like they have forgotten the highlight of the tour ~_by partners_~. Now, everything looks so messy already finding their partners… others still going in and out of the apartment…]

**Miharu: **"Shinichi! Where are you?" [Miharu searching for Shinichi…]

**Shinichi: **"Come on, over here!" [Shinichi offering his hand…]

**Miharu: **[*pleased*] "Shinichi!" [Miharu reached for Shinichi's hand then they went out together excitedly…]

[On the other hand, Yuki was already outside pretending as if she's not worried about her partner, but actually she is… However, when Yuki was about to turn her back… she accidentally bumped at someone from her back and when she looked up… it was Kyousuke…]

**Kyousuke: **[*in a teasing manner*] "You're looking for me, aren't you?"

[Yuki just winced*~… Kyousuke smiles with a side long look on Yuki… Kyousuke's attention was suddenly captured into Shinichi… He was staring at Shinichi whereas Shinichi was also staring at Yuki from a distance… Then, Miharu suddenly interfered…]

**Miharu: **[dazed] "Hey, Shinichi! Look…" [Miharu pointed out somewhere.]

**Shinichi: **"What is it again, Miharu? [~gaze~] Huh? Is this real? [Shinichi rubbed his eyes…] "Don't tell me… the beach is just right there!"

[Miharu approached nearer…]

**Miharu: **[*shout*] "No doubt! It's the beach, Shinichi!"

[Everyone's ears were suddenly captured by Miharu's voice shouting the word "beach".]

**Mizuki: **"The beach? [Surprised] Oh, Shizuka! Look here! It's the beach!"

**Shizuka: **"Huh? Is that true? [*gazed*] Wow… so there it is!"

**Takayuji: **"At last! We've finally found the beach! It's just here!"

[Takayuji was suddenly hesitated after seeing Tatsuya beside him not even surprised at all…]

**Takayuji: **[…encircled his arm around Tatsuya's shoulder…] "What's up?" [He uttered silly.] ~

**Tatsuya: **[-gulp-] "I hate swimming…" _

**Takayuji: **[*teasing*] "Why? You don't know how to swim, do you?" ⌐_⌐

**Tatsuya: **[stammer] "N-No! It's not like that!"

**Takayuji: **[~tease~] "Oh, really? If so, then what are you so nervous about?"

[Shizuka suddenly pinched Takayuji's ear…¤]

**Takayuji: **"OUCH! Shizuka, it hurts! Please stop it!" _…

**Shizuka: **¯−¯ "Busy-busy ha… You're doing your 'monkey business' again!" [¤Inflamed¤]

[»Back to Yuki and Kyousuke's scene«]

**Kyousuke: **"I see… so the beach is just right there huh…"

**Yuki: **[dazed to the view] "We didn't even notice… maybe since we never imagined such place to have a beach around…"

**Kyousuke: **"I didn't consider it that way in the first place however…"

**Yuki: **[glares] "Hmph!"

**Kyousuke: **"Besides, there's really nothing so strange about the apartment. We all had a very nice and comfortable sleep last night… Well, I just don't know if it's the same way with you…" […trying to make Yuki remember….]

**Yuki: **"Don't tell me…" [Hesitated] …that's the apartment where we slept last night? ("Hold on a second… *recall* I saw it was okay when I woke up lately… so this was the same apartment then.") But how could it be? ("As I can remember, I was with Shinichi that time… other than that… I couldn't anymore remember anything else…")

[Kyousuke suddenly interferred…]

**Kyousuke: **"You might have fallen asleep last night before you could saw what happened…"

**Yuki: **"That's a good point. Wait sec… how did you know? As far as I know, I was only with Shinichi there…"

**Kyousuke: **"Hmm… Now I see… so you really were hiding from me that's why you suddenly disappeared…"

**Yuki: **[*flustered*] "Of course not! It's just that… I was looking for Shinichi! –and besides, [*wince*] I don't have to be with you all the time… just because you're my partner!"

**Kyousuke: **[*teasing*] "Is that really so…" [Kyousuke staring at Yuki's eyes so closely…]

**Yuki: **[.blushing.] "I don't know what you're talking about!" [Stepped back…]

**Kyousuke: **[…put his hands inside his pockets then faced the other side…] "I saw Shinichi brought you to your room last night…" [He uttered.]

**Yuki: **"Huh? Shinichi?" [*remembering*] "I thought so it was Shinichi…"

…students chitchat…

[Sensei finally emerged from the scene…]

**Wakouji-sensei: **"Ohayou! _("Good morning!") _Nice job everyone! All of you are already here! You seem warmed up already eh? … So now we're ready to proceed to the 1st challenge of this tour! Now, let me show you… [Pointed out] As you can see, we have the beach over there… turn to your side… We've prepared 20 bicycles here. Maybe, you already have an idea of what I mean, right? So here's simply what you're going to do… You'll be having a RACE using those bicycles. But as what I am always saying, this game will be played 'by partners'… having only one bicycle for each pair. Then you must reach the finish line which is there at the beach. You may use any strategies that you think could help you in this challenge. There's no time limit, but take note that only 15 pairs are needed to qualify and other pairs will then be disqualified… understood?"

[*Students murmur…*]

**Wakouji-sensei: **"I don't have much to say now, but I just want you to know that only those who deserve will be given the chance to qualify for the next challenge and at the same time… will enjoy swimming at the beach! Enough for the first challenge, guys?"

**Students: **[ scream ] "OH YEAH!"

[-Students started to murmur again-]

**Shizuka: **[spiritedly] "Alright! We're going to qualify here no matter what!"

**Takayuji: **"Sure! [~foolishly~] I want to see Shizuka wearing her beautiful swimsuit!" …^_^…

[Shizuka suddenly banged Takayuji on his head¤…]

**Takayuji: **"Ouch! I was just kidding…" [~mourning~] =_=

**Mizuki: **"Did you hear that Tatsuya? ^_^ [-gaze…] Hey, Tatsuya!" [She shouted.]

**Tatsuya: **[*churn*] "Oh! Y-Yes! That's right! [*feign*]

**Wakouji-sensei: **"Alright then! If all of you are ready… so what are we waiting for? Let the game begin!"

[Everyone together with their partners started to position themselves on their bicycles…]

"Ready? Set-GO!" [Sensei fired the gun…]

[Expecting them to flash? No way! Remember… they're not just simply biking on a ground… Unfortunately, they're biking on a 'beach sand'! ^_~…]

»►» Pair 1: _Shinichi and Miharu:_

**Miharu: ** "Hurry up Shinichi! Faster! Faster!"

**Shinichi: **"It's pretty difficult here! I've never tried biking on a beach like this!"

»►» Pair 2: _Takayuji and Shizuka:_

**Shizuka: **"Hey, Takayuji! What's wrong with you? Don't you have any faster than that? We need to get hurry! Hey, can't you understand me?"

**Takayuji: **[_biking briskly_] "But I'm already on it, Shizuka! Can't you just see what I'm doing here?"

**Shizuka: **"I want you to just do it faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!"

**Takayuji: **[mourning] "Huhuhu… =_=… ("Why does she always have to treat me like this…?")

»►» Pair 3: _Tatsuya and Mizuki:_

**Mizuki: **[driving the bike fiercely] "What have I done that I have to be punished like this? Am I just having a bad luck or something? *Err… Of all the people, why do you have to be my partner? You don't even know how to run a bicycle! What else am I going to do with you Tatsuya?"

**Tatsuya: **[riding at the back seat of the bike] "I'm sorry—"[…in a very low voice.]

**Mizuki: **[annoyed] "Just shut up!"

[On the other side, Yuki and Kyousuke were still undecided who to drive and who to ride at the back… as usual they're arguing again. Yuki wants to drive it but Kyousuke insists…]

**Yuki: **[*cheesed off*] "Err… Get off! I said I'll drive it!"

**Kyousuke: **[persistently] "No, Yuki… just leave it to me…"

**Yuki: **"I said I can! Why can't you just trust me?" [She exclaimed] _…

[Kyousuke was suddenly hesitated… he remembers that time when they were in the library… it was almost the same situation… they were arguing. He remembers what Yuki did and how they have overcome the situation… Now, Kyousuke has made up his mind…]

**Kyousuke: **"Well then… If you really want that challenge Yuki… then what are we still waiting for? Let's do it!"

**Yuki: **[eyes loosened] "…yosh!"

[They immediately positioned themselves the way their minds were seemingly all at once in harmony…]

**Kyousuke: **("I know you can handle this…") "Let's do it!"

**Yuki: **[excitedly] "Right!"

[Yuki then started to step on the foot pedals… but suddenly…]

**Yuki: **[.biking.] "Eh? The wheels slip to the sand!"

**Kyousuke: **"This is bad… we're getting late already!" [*thinking*] "-I know!"

[Kyousuke positioned to push the bicycle…]

**Yuki: **"Hey! What are you doing?"

**Kyousuke: **"Don't mind me… Just focus there on what you are doing, okay?"

**Yuki: **[confused] "—But…"

**Kyousuke: **"Please allow me to do my part Yuki… I don't feel like just sitting there and doing nothing. I'm here to help you… and I would never hesitate to do my best if I know that I can just do something… You can count on me."

[Yuki was dazed all of a sudden… hearing those words from Kyousuke… she feels like overwhelmed with encouragement… that she's also lucky to have Kyousuke as her partner… Hence, Yuki was then motivated to do her best as well… just like the way Kyousuke is with her…]

**Yuki: **[…murmurs in her mind…] ("…he trusts me…and I guess I don't see any problem with that *smiles* Right now, I think I should also be counting on him… the way he believes in me…") [enthusiastically] "Alright Kyousuke! Let's do this (together)!"

**Kyousuke: **[optimistically] "Bring it on!"

[Fortunately, with their teamwork and strategy… they were amazingly moving faster until they were almost of short distance from the finish line (beach)… They could already hear the water splashing…]

**Kyousuke: **"We're almost there!" [Kyousuke prompted riding the bike in a straddle position from the back.]

**Yuki: **[excitedly] "Leave it to me!"

**Kyousuke: **[screamed joyfully] "Whoa! Great!"

**Yuki: **"We did it!"

[On their way to the finish line, they didn't notice that the bike was still running instantly…]

**Kyousuke: **"H-Hang on there!"

**Yuki: **"Oh, no!" O_O˘ […breaking, trying to stop the bike…] "H-Hey!"

[The water suddenly splashed on them… both of them tumbled down… The splash left Yuki right on top of Kyousuke. Yuki sat up…]

**Yuki: **"Kyousuke, are you okay?"

[*Kyousuke was playing unconscious…*]

**Yuki: **[anxiously] "Hey, Kyousuke! Can you hear me? Hey, wake up!"

[Kyousuke opened one of his eyes then he smiled at Yuki… ]

**Kyousuke: **"Got 'cha! Did you just call me by my first name?"

[Yuki turned blushing…]

_**Scene 12: **_[The qualifiers aside from partners "Yuki & Kyousuke" were also "Shinichi & Miharu", "Mizuki & Tatsuya", and last but not the least… "Shizuka & Takayuji". Fifteen pairs were bound to enjoy swimming at the beach! Everyone especially the girls excitedly changed their outfits into swimming suits… each and everyone were wearing their own glamorous swimsuits fitting their own personalities… Yuki looks cuter in her swimsuit attire… while Shizuka wears the most daring swimsuit as expected. Likewise, the guys of course won't let themselves be left behind… The guys were as well wearing their own unique stunning attires. Kyousuke wears shorts and polo shirt leaving his fascinating abs exposed! …_… Most of the boys were wearing almost the same kind of outfit, yet Kyousuke stands out as usual and now… seems to blow the girls up with the cool alluring aura that he naturally possess. He always has that tendency to capture every girls attention… but with Yuki? –it's not that big deal of course…]

**Kyousuke: **[… charmingly shields his eyes with his hand from the dazzling gleams of the sun… *wind blows*] "…"

**Shizuka: **[~fetish~] "He's so cool!" …_…

**Takayuji: **[-stared-] ("Shizuka is really so gorgeous… I can't help myself but just to stare at her like this!")

[Everyone started getting themselves wet with the beach… diving, splashing, burying themselves with the sand… others just sun bathing while watching the sea shimmering and eating their snacks… whereas Yuki was playing volleyball with Shinichi …]

**Yuki: **"Take this Shinichi!" [Yuki strikes the ball.]

**Shinichi: **"Got it!" […Shinichi tossed back.]

**Yuki: **"How about this one!" […forcefully hit the ball.]

[Shinichi lost the ball… but Kyousuke caught it out of the blue and said…]

**Kyousuke: **"Would you mind if I join?" ^_^

**Shinichi: **"Sure! The more the merrier, right Yuki?" [A bit doubtful however]

**Yuki: **[ashamed] "Don't ask me…"

**Shinichi: **"I've thought so you'd say that... that's more like you though..."

**Kyousuke: **[*showing his overly sweet smile*] "Come on let's play!"

[Suddenly, Miharu was fast approaching… running up in a hurry…]

**Miharu: **[*shouting*] "Shinichi! Wait for me! I want to join too!"

**Shinichi: **[~mourning~] "Oh, no… Not again…" [*mumbling*]

[Miharu abruptly embraced Shinichi as usual…]

**Miharu: **[delightfully] "Shinichi, your partner's here!"

**Kyousuke: **[cheerfully] "Well then! 'Partners vs. Partners'… is it a game?" […Kyousuke asking for a challenge…]

**Shinichi & Miharu: **"—right!"

[Kyousuke then started to pose…]

**Kyousuke: **"You're ready?"

**Yuki: **[*blunt*] "Toss the ball…"

**Kyousuke: **"You bet!" [Kyousuke started to serve…]

**Miharu: **"Bring it on Shinichi!"

**Shinichi: **"Sure!" [*strike!*]

[Everybody had a lot of fun… The first challenge of the tour had indeed taught them values of "Partnership and Trust". They've cherished each moment in every single way… whereas Yuki is already learning to appreciate Kyousuke's concern for her…]

**Kyousuke: **[*cheer*] "Go for it Yuki!"

[Yuki was trying to strike the ball, but it was already too impossible for her to reach it… Yuki was seized to dive for it. But then, she still fell off the way she failed to hit it… Kyousuke approached her…]

**Kyousuke: **"It's alright… The next shots will be ours…" [Kyousuke heartily encouraged Yuki…***]

[Yuki nodded… Kyousuke offered his hand to Yuki and helped her stand up…Though a bit reluctant... Yuki gratefully reached for his hand… Meanwhile Shinichi at the opposite court noticed something different… Yuki and Kyousuke seem to get along that well already. It was just surprising for him to see Yuki so at ease with other people like that …]

**Kyousuke: **"I'm counting on you, Yuki!" ^_^

**Yuki: **"Well you just should, Kyousuke!"

[A miniscule spark seems to capture around Yuki and Kyousuke… Shinichi remained stupefied by the scene when a voice shouted before his ears out of the blue…]

**Miharu: **[*shout*] "Shinichi!"

**Shinichi: **"Wh-what was that for?" […covers ear*]

**Miharu: **"You're spacing out Shinichi…"

**Shinichi: **"Oh, is that so?" [*chuckle] "Sorry about that…"

[Now it's team Yuki's turn… Yuki got the service ball! …]

[Yuki smiles as she hits the ball… After all, the day still ended up leaving them smiles on their faces… such a wonderful and memorable day for everyone...^_~…]

…. ~ending song starts to play~ …

**_...this is the longest chapter so far ^-^_**

**_hope you enjoy it! :3_**


	10. Extra Chapter 2

**CHAPTER: Extra**

**"Seikaku Sneak Peek!"**

So then, here's the continuation to our extra chapter... now featuring, our supporting characters! Here they are...

**Shizuka – **A type of girl who would wear seductive sexy outfits. She stands as the commander in her circle of friends with Miharu and Mizuki. She would always think of nasty intents and come up with coldblooded attempts towards people who get in her nerves. Shizuka loves her friends as much as quarreling and yelling at each other. She is also the most loud-mouthed among the three and also the most impatient. She also loves bullying Takayuji, however, deep inside her she treasures everyone of them.

**Mizuki – **A friend of Miharu and Shizuka. Most often, Mizuki is Shizuka's partner especially in terms of flirting affairs and evil plans. She has a lot of similarities with Shizuka that's why they could almost read what's on each others' minds. However, Mizuki remains the more composed one than Shizuka. She's also the one to calm down Shizuka whenever she gets out of hand. Mizuki is a true friend and she won't let any of her friends face consequences alone.

**Miharu – **A childish friend of Mizuki and Shizuka who loves chasing and flirting around Shinichi. Obviously, she has a huge crush on Shinichi and she admits it openly. After all, Shinichi had gotten used to it since they have been classmates since grade school together with Yuki though Shinichi still gets a bit annoyed at times. However, she's not that much close to Yuki in fact she tends to split them up whenever she inserts herself out of nowhere. Though Miharu looks happy most of the time… she still hides a soft side of her…

**Takayuji – **A red-dyed air-head who loves to fantasize on Shizuka. On physical appearance, he could be described as a delinquent type… a bully, an idiot, a pervert, etc. He's an avid fan and admirer of Shizuka, talk about his every foolish desire on Shizuka's sexy body and that every pervert and silly attempts comes with a smooth jab from Shizuka. Anyway, Takayuji loves being bullied by Shizuka and he had seen many of it several times already… that's how they got really close. As the story progresses however, Takayuji proves he's more than just a stupid servant to Shizuka…

**Tatsuya – **the "nerd" in the class. He wears spectacles and loves books. Tatsuya is also Mizuki's partner in the tour. He's an academic whiz though a "no good" when it comes to physical matters. He has no special skills in physical sports for he only has a small body structure and since he would always spend most of his time reading and studying. Tatsuya is also a timid type and doesn't have much social life just like how any nerd would be, although his character might get interesting too. (Depends on Leizuki-chan)

**Wakouji-sensei – **by the way I got his name from Mitsuki's sensei (Full Moon wo Sagashite). If you would notice he's the only character with the longest lines (perhaps since he's a teacher). He's more like a narrator in the story but not really. Well, there's nothing much to describe about sensei… except the fact that he's the one responsible for Yuki and Kyousuke being seatmates then partners in the tour. I have no further ideas yet about how sensei would turn out… I guess I'll just go with what comes along. Besides he's just a supporting character. Though I have a feeling he might put up interesting plans, who knows?

...you see, somehow I've come up with an interesting plot but... I'm not sure if I can deliver them the way you expected. I hope I won't run out of ideas :3 I'll try my best! Enjoy reading minna~


	11. Episode 9: Unperceived Plan

_**Episode 9: **_**"Unperceived Plan"**

_**Scene 13: **_[»The 2nd Day of the Tour: Everyone is just waiting for the bell to surprise them… but then they remain hanging there ―can't wait for what's going to happen. The bell hasn't made a single noise yet since the previous day. Having in mind that the next challenge may start in no time, they can't help but feel anxious yet excited. To compensate this, they spare their time with doing things that would keep them from worrying about the tour. And yet, today's atmosphere is just too strange to them… it was actually the exact opposite of yesterday. It seems like something is being planned and they don't have the slightest idea…]

[Inside Shinichi's room: There he is very busy… seriously fixing a puzzle game. (*_Each and everyone here just seem to find their own ways to relieve their tensions.*) _Well, the puzzle was actually from Yuki which she was trying to solve out, but she relentlessly fails to that she gave up impatiently… and now Shinichi is just doing it for her though Yuki didn't actually asked for it…]

**Shinichi: **(…actually he's about to finish it already…) "How about this one? -Right! …so this one is here!" [Fitting the last piece] "Great! I can't believe I just finished it! By the way, I got to show this to Yuki… I'm sure she'd love to see this!"

[Shinichi excitedly took the finished puzzle and bring them to Yuki. On his way to Yuki's room, he was hesitated when he suddenly heard a familiar voice calling from behind him… Shinichi then had a bad feeling _"…this isn't a good idea…" _~]

**Miharu: **"Hey, where are you going Shinichi?"

**Shinichi: **[…hides the puzzle behind him as he faces Miharu.] "Oh! I forgot! I still have something to do in my room…" […trying to make an excuse.]

**Miharu: **[…noticed something strange with Shinichi.] "What's wrong, Shinichi? What is that you're holding there?"

**Shinichi: **[*upset*] "Huh? Um… N-Nothing actually! ^_^˘ Well, I think… I better get going. I really have something to do now…" [He tries to ignore…]

**Miharu: **[curiously] "No, Shinichi… You're hiding something from me-what is that? Let me see…" [Trying to sneak at Shinichi's back…] "There's something there behind you… Come on, show it Shinichi! Show it to me!" […Miharu insists.]

**Shinichi: **[annoyed] "I said there's nothing here! Stop it Miharu! Hey! I said stop it!" […Shinichi persistently hides it.]

[*The puzzle suddenly scattered into pieces~]

**Shinichi: **[-disappointed-] "No way, it's all broken…" [Stared]

**Miharu: **[Dazed] "…a puzzle?" [Wonders] "So it's just a puzzle, Shinichi. Why do you have to hide it from me?" [smiling]

**Shinichi: **[Subconsciously] "Right! It's just a puzzle…" [angry*] "Now just look at what you've done!"

[Miharu felt shocked and anguish the moment she stared at Shinichi's face…then at the shattered pieces of the puzzle… She definitely was hurt by that voice of Shinichi nagging at her like that…..]

**Miharu: **[…tries to cheer him up believing that Shinichi didn't mean it…] "We can still fix it together, Shinichi!" ^_^

**Shinichi: **"—there's no way we can fix it! Just forget it… it's already enough Miharu."

[Shinichi stood up as he finished picking up the pieces… while Miharu didn't know exactly what to say and what to do—she just turned her back to hide her sobs then immediately ran away…]

**Miharu: **[-crying-] "I've never seen Shinichi getting mad at me like that…" [*moaning]

[Shizuka and Mizuki were having a conversation about the tour…]

**Mizuki: **[-while walking] "We've been waiting here for a long time already… it just doesn't seem right today, does it Shizuka?"

**Shizuka: **[*fuming] "That's the point, Mizuki! We're stuck in this weird apartment… and up until now, we don't even have any idea of what the heck is going on and what on earth is just going to happen here!"

[Miharu, running in a hurry accidentally bumped at Shizuka…]

**Shizuka: **"Hey! Can't you just look on where you're going?" [*hesitated] "—Miharu?"

[Miharu couldn't answer at that instant… nor couldn't face upright…]

**Miharu: **[Flimsy] "…gomenasai…" ("…sorry…") [She left immediately…]

[Shizuka just stared at Miharu— she probably saw those tears on Miharu's face. She then stares at Mizuki trying to show some gestures… Mizuki just shrugged her shoulders. After all, Miharu is their friend… they seldom see her crying and they know she does only in reasonable situations…]

[Meanwhile, talking about Yuki and others… they're on their own businesses— plain entertaining themselves. Right now, Yuki is getting herself busy with her mangas― as usual… (*flip here… *flip there…). While Kyousuke on the other room spends his time humming music having his ears stuffed with headphones … Kyousuke was lying on the wall beside the window with his eyes kept closed and his arms cross-folded next to his chest…]

[Well, just a few minutes after… a bus unexpectedly arrived and parked in front of the apartment. It caught Kyousuke's attention. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to look outside the window… From that scene, he seems to get it… He then put his headphones down to his neck and slipped his hands into the pockets of his gaudy red jacket…]

**Kyousuke: **[*utters] "It's here…" [Smiles] "So it's going to be a great day afterall…"

CRR―R―R―R―I―I―I―I―NG!

[The bell now started to make that noise everyone has been waiting…]

[At first, everyone was as if static―couldn't believe what they just heard… but all of a sudden, everything turned stirred up— like everyone's spirit started awakening!]

[Yuki in her room was interrupted while she was reading her manga's last episode (Oh, crap if I were her!). She had no choice but to close the book… So then, she immediately prepared herself… Yuki started getting up from her bed― then changed her clothes― fixed her hair― wore her shoes― brought her things… then she's ready to go!]

…. ~ending song starts to play~ …


	12. Episode 10: Yuki's Weakness

_**Episode 10: **_**"Yuki's Weakness…"**

_**Scene 14:**_ [At last! So the bell had now started to welcome the next challenge for the sleepy heads of these students. However, the weird aura of the tour remains and they're still worried about what is going on and what is being planned there. But fortunately, they're just about to find out already…]

…C-R-R-R-I-I-I-NG!

**Mizuki: **[Sitting on the side of her bed.] "Shizuka, it's the bell."

**Shizuka: **[Lying prone sluggishly beside Mizuki.] "Yeah, I know it's the bell… [Discerned] THE BELL?" 0_0 […as she suddenly lifted up her head up.]

[Shizuka immediately jumped up from the bed just after she realized the bell. She was hesitated seeing Mizuki not yet moving.]

**Shizuka: **"-Hey Mizuki! What are you still waiting for?"

**Mizuki: **[Stared at the window.] "Wait, Shizuka! […comes closer to the window... rest her hands on the window frame for a view…] Look over here… What is that bus doing here in front of our apartment?"

[Shizuka approached…]

**Shizuka: **"A bus…? [~conceiving] Hmm… so this is what sensei has been planning…" [*leer*]

**Mizuki: **"Doyu imi desu ka, Shizuka? (What do you mean, Shizuka?)"

**Shizuka: **"Can't you figure it out? We're going somewhere using that bus, silly!" [She said elatedly with her eyes wide open…]

[The two smiled excitedly… but then the bell suddenly interrupted their moment…]

C-R-R-R-I-I-I-NG!

**Shizuka & Mizuki: **[*Shocked*] "Hai! (Alright!) Coming!" […in chorus]

_**Scene 15: **_[In the meantime, upon hearing the alarm for the next challenge… Yuki had immediately left out of her room. She's now on her way going down the stairs… but odd enough… what is she is still waiting there, hesitating from the need to hurry?]

**Yuki: **[anxiously] "What's taking him so long?"

_**Scene 16: **_[Shinichi was on his way out of his room when after closing the door… He was suddenly stopped when unexpectedly, he came face to face with Miharu… whom he just had a quarrel. Miharu freezes while Shinichi at that moment remains confused on what he actually wanted to say or do… he opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but Miharu herself shy away… Shinichi tries to follow her but he didn't further. He realized it would be better not to persist on her for awhile…]

_Back to __**Scene 15**_:

**Yuki: **[anxiously~] "Why is he taking so much time like this? …Shinichi, where are you now…?" [Keeping an eye at the gallery of the apartment, waiting for Shinichi to appear… Suddenly, her eyes widened at what unfolded before her eyes… it's Kyousuke and he's approaching! Yuki turned more apprehensive… Kyousuke on the other hand just saw Yuki from that short distance. He noticed her strange behavior… awkwardly staying there at the side of the corridor nearby the stairs…]

**Kyousuke: **[wonders in his mind] "What's she doing there?"

[Kyousuke walked towards Yuki…]

**Kyousuke: **[to Yuki…] "What's with the waiting?"

[Yuki seems uncomfortable facing Kyousuke…]

**Yuki: **[thinking of an appropriate response…] "I… I just thought of…w-waiting for you here… [Shamefaced] Etou—I mean, I just wanted to wait for my partner—that's all!" [Sneering without her eyes on Kyousuke…] "Do you have a problem with that?" […felt awkward of what she just said.]

[Kyousuke's eyebrows lifted by surprise… But then, he realized… something about the situation must be troubling Yuki … Kyousuke decided to snap out the topic…]

**Kyousuke: **[*chuckle] "Well, that isn't a bad idea… but it seems were running out of time… [Stares at the direction on the way out of the apartment] Since we're both here already, we better get going now…"

[Yuki gazed at the same direction then took a slight glance down the stairs… She suddenly winced as she curtly took a deep breath…]

**Yuki: **[in her mind] "I can't…" [Pressed her eyes closed] "What should I do now?" […as she nervously glanced at Kyousuke sideways]

[Yuki is now obviously hiding something she doesn't want anybody to know… not Kyousuke either. Perhaps, there's only one person she's been needing all this time—Shinichi… But Shinichi might not be the only one… Maybe she hasn't just realized it yet… that there's also Kyousuke—a person once sincere to help her. Yuki's still too reluctant to open up her troubles with him. This girl really couldn't easily let go of her ego for some time… She's always been detained by her fears and emotions. This might be what really is 'Yuki's weakness'…]

**Kyousuke: **[initiated to leave] "Ikimashou ne… (Come on. Let's go…)"

[Yuki remained hesitant… Kyousuke was taken aback…]

**Kyousuke: **[worriedly] "Doushita no? (Something wrong?)"

**Yuki: **[turns her head to the side] "J-just go on… I'll just catch up."

**Kyousuke: **[displeased] "—forget it. Seriously… are you okay?"

**Yuki: **[using exasperation as a blind] "…of course I'm fine!" […shyly looks sideways]

**Kyousuke: **"I bet you're not… Well, I'm not leaving unless you'd go with me…"

[Yuki turned dazed on Kyousuke… her eyes widened as she looked at Kyousuke's serious eyes… Yuki crumples her skirt and said:]

**Yuki: **"...f-fine! It can't be helped! But I want you to go ahead of me… I'll follow behind you." […looks sideways]

[Kyousuke's eyes loosened with glee from Yuki's approval…]

**Kyousuke: **"Very well then… let's get going!" ^_^

[Yuki followed behind Kyousuke… Her feet trembling with fear as she stepped down the stairs. She tries not to look down from such height…so she looks at Kyousuke's shoulder instead. She wanted to hold on to him but she just can't… Kyousuke didn't notice he's going too fast and he's leaving Yuki behind… Yuki was slowed down by her legs feeling rigid and stiff. She was then compelled to look down all of a sudden… immediately she feels her head whirling in haze… She hastily grasped Kyousuke's jacket form his back before he goes out of her reach. Kyousuke was suddenly hesitated. He turned to Yuki noticing her face so upset… Kyousuke starts worrying again. Yuki couldn't hide it anymore from Kyousuke… She has a serious _fear of heights_! Yuki didn't anymore try to cover her expressions… She grasps harder on Kyousuke…]

**Kyousuke: **[worriedly] "Yuki…Don't tell me—"

**Yuki: **[in a low distressed voice…] "Let's get out of here already… Onegai (please)…"

[Kyousuke stares at Yuki… He saw nothing but anguish on her face…]

**Kyousuke: **"Kochi… (Come here…)" […offering his arm to Yuki…]

[Yuki stares at Kyousuke with eyes so distressed and seem to cry… Kyousuke's face seems hidden… His expression remains unclear… Yuki lets go of Kyousuke's jacket…her arms reluctantly started to draw around Kyousuke's…her grip tightened as it finally found reassurance. The two then started making their way down the stairs together at last…]

[Down the stairs:]

**Kyousuke: "**We can stay here for a while until you're okay…"

**Yuki: **[gently loosened her grip from Kyousuke… Shyly puts her hands together…] "Iie, daijoubu desu… (No, I'm already fine)" […looks sideways]

**Kyousuke: **"Sou ka…yokatta ne. (I see…glad to hear that)." […steps forward] "They're waiting for us outside."

**Yuki: **[Suddenly grasps Kyousuke's sleeve.] "-m-matte! (wait)"

[Kyousuke ceased then turned his head to Yuki…]

**Yuki: **"Huh!" […consciously drawn her hand off.] "Etou… (Um…)" [*discomfited*… faces away from Kyousuke...] "…arigatou…" (…thank you)

[Kyousuke was dazed…then he smiled from an angle…]

**Kyousuke: **"Don't worry about it. It's just that… I hate seeing your face like that lately…"

[Yuki suddenly felt her heart just skipped a beat …confusingly, she doesn't understand why she felt like that…] 0/…

**Kyousuke: **[sideways on Yuki] "One more thing." [*simpers*] "I don't want you hiding your troubles from me."

[Yuki looks flushed in surprise… She doesn't know exactly what Kyousuke just meant by those words… Her eyes widely stared at Kyousuke's smiling face…]

[They were staring at each other…when Yuki was suddenly snapped back to her conscious self. She looks down blushing then shies away…]

**Yuki: **"Uhh…w-we better get going now!" […goes ahead.]

**Kyousuke: **"Huh? Wait up, I'm coming!" […follows after Yuki.] 0.o?

[On the other hand, Shinichi was running up in a hurry… worried about Yuki still waiting for him before the stairs… upon getting there…]

**Shinichi: **"She's gone…"

_**Scene 17: **_[Outside the apartment:]

**Yuki: **[*surprised] "Nani? What's going on? [-gaze-] Eh? What's a bus doing here?"

**Kyousuke: **"Sensei seems to have a change of plan for today."

**Yuki: **"A change of plan? Now it makes sense…"

[A voice suddenly captured their attention…]

**Shinichi: **"Hey, Yuki!"

**Yuki: **[turned around] "So it's you." [*pissed off] "You've got some nerves to show off after what you've done, huh!"

**Shinichi: **"Anou…doko ni… gomenasai..." (Oh, that… back there? So sorry…) ^_^˘ "By the way Yuki, how did you manage to come here?" […notices Kyousuke next to Yuki.] "Well then… if I'm not mistaken, you're the one who brought her down there, aren't you? Sou ka (I see)… arigatou ne!"

**Kyousuke: **[Smiles] "It's nothing." ^_^

**Yuki: **"Hey! Quit changing the topic Shinichi!"

**Kyousuke: **"Yuki is sure troublesome, isn't she?" [Shinichi smiles but with a bit doubtful expression…]

**Yuki: **[sneer sideways] "We were the one talking here!" [Kyousuke smiles at her…]

[Shinichi grabs Yuki…]

**Shinichi: **[To Kyousuke…] "Sorry about that Kyousuke… Please excuse us for a while."

**Kyousuke: **"No problem." ^_^ [Steps aside.]

**Shinichi: **[To Yuki...] "Yuki, is that the right way to say thank you?"

**Yuki: **[*scorn] "It's no big deal even if I did…"

**Shinichi: **"Does that mean you actually did said thank you to Kyousuke?"

**Yuki: **"I said it's no big deal!"

**Shinichi: **[*teasing] "Well, that's just surprising of you, Yuki…"

[Yuki just turned her back with embarrassment… Shinichi notices her strange reactions…]

**Shinichi: **"Kyousuke is sure a nice guy, isn't he?"

**Yuki: **[*furtively glanced at Kyousuke…shyly turns to her side…] "Who knows?" [*blushes*]

[Shinichi was surprised by the sudden shift in Yuki's facial expression… He felt kind of curious about it…]

BEEP! BEEP! [The bus horned. Wakouji sensei showed off and started calling the students…]

**Shinichi: **[shocked] "What's a bus doing here?"

**Yuki: **[disdainfully] "You don't deserve to know! That's what you get from making me wait…"

**Shinichi: **"I told you I'm sorry…" =_=

…. ~ending song starts to play~ …


End file.
